Such rechargeable battery pack arrangements comprising, for example, cells based chemically on lithium are used in handheld work apparatus and are intended to ensure, in conjunction with high performance, a long service life of the apparatus supplied with power via the rechargeable battery pack.
A large cell network is only as good as its weakest cell; if one individual cell ages more rapidly than others, the cell row containing the weaker cell is impaired overall; in particular, compensation currents can flow within the rechargeable battery pack and restrict the performance of the entire rechargeable battery pack. If a defective cell is present, compensation currents can flow within the rechargeable battery pack even if no external load is present on the rechargeable battery pack. As a result, the individual cells in good condition have a higher self discharge.